


Return of the Duck Avenger

by RORYhomie



Series: Evronians strike back [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: POV Donald Duck, and now they're back and want to get revenge of him, basically Donald used to be Paperinik as a teen and fought these aliens, duno if you squint, so considert this before reading, so he comes back from retirement to kick their butts, thank you, there is a bit of violence and blood, there is a cool fight scene in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RORYhomie/pseuds/RORYhomie
Summary: Donald is trying to get to work but for some reason, the manor's gate is locked. When he reaches the living room to ask for help, he sees fis family watching the news and almost faints - the Evronians are back! And want revenge on Paperinik, the Duck Avenger.So he is forced to return from his almost twenty years long retirement and back to the battle field. But how is he going to do it without his best friend Uno? And how is he going to hide it from his family?
Series: Evronians strike back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828426
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Return of the Duck Avenger

Donald was going to be late for his work interview. Finally, a safe job as an accountant, similar to the one he was applying for before he accidentally became a sailor for Glomgold.  
He sprinted towards the door but couldn’t open it.  
“Oh, come on!” he hissed.  
He tried again and again, to unlock or lock the door, but nothing worked. Finally, he gave up and went to the living room to Della and the kids to ask for help. To his surprise even Mrs. Beakley and Scrooge were sitting there, watching the TV.  
After just glancing at it, he knew that something was going on. The picture was shaky, but Donald could see something big falling onto a skyscraper and rubble and glass showering the street underneath it. The camera angle changed and now showed the ground. The person filming was running. He could hear distant shouting but understood this: “It’s a spaceship! We’re being attacked again!”  
So that was it, the mansion was on a security lockdown, which Scrooge and Gyro worked out after the Moonlanders’ invasion. He hadn’t tried that-but he probably didn’t have to go to work now. With the city being attacked and all.  
What was he thinking? Was this really the first thing he thought of?  
_Shame on you, Donald. What would Un-_  
He stopped himself. A familiar face had appeared on the TV screen.  
“Ladies and gentlemen,” said the now older Kiwi, “it has been confirmed that the ship is of Evronian origin…”  
He went on but Donald froze. His heart was pounding, and his head started to spin. His hand were shaking now and his knees felt weak.  
_No, no, no, no, no, no…no, it can’t be! No, it’s impossible!  
Xadhoom had wiped out most of them and the rest got killed by the virus that Uno had-It just can’t be! Please no more! Please!_  
“…the Evronian leader has sent us a message – they’re coming for the Duck Avenger. Who, as we know, had not dared to show his beak for almost twenty years. If they don’t get him, they’ll terrorize the city.”  
He looked up from his notes and it seemed to Donald as if he was looking him in the eyes.  
“If he can see me now, I have only one thing to tell him: it’s all on you, hero,” he spat out the last word as if it were an insult.  
“This has been Angus Fangus and the latest news. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go to the nearest nuclear bunker.”  
Donald payed a quick glance to his family huddled on the couch and he knew with hundred percent certainty, what he was going to do next.  
He sneaked out of the living room and went to the door. There he opened a hidden panel, entered a code, the triplet’s birthday, and was about to leave when he heard Della’s voice from the other side of the corridor.  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
“I have to go to work!” he cried in a moment of desperation.  
“Yae cannae mean that!?” sounded another voice from behind Della and Scrooge stepped into the light.  
“Are yae going to get yourself killed? Just because of a Christmas bonus?”  
“I have to get there,” said Donald firmly, looking him in the eyes. Then he turned his attention to his sister.  
“Make sure the kids stay inside. Don’t let them leave the house, it’s too dangerous.”  
And with that he opened the door. But before leaving he remarked: “Stay safe.”  
He might have wanted to say more but stopped himself.  
Outside of the manor he thought about borrowing the limo, but it felt better to just run. Also, the roads were full of people driving out of town and crashing into each other, because of the general disregard for the laws of traffic, leaving the pavements completely deserted. Despite that, it took him quite a while to get to the Ducklair tower. It seemed empty but the front door had been left open. And why not? There was no need of closing it when your enemy was perfectly capable of blowing the door of its hinges with minimal effort.  
Donald got into the elevator and pushed the button for the 150th floor but when he sensed the time was right, he pressed the stop button and pried the door open. He got off on the secret floor between numbers 149 and 150.  
He ran inside, frantic and shouting.  
“Uno, the Evronians are back! I don’t know how but they are after me! And it they don’t get me; they’ll destroy the city! We have to do something!”  
No-one responded to his outcries. When he reached the giant globe in the middle of the room and finally looked at it, it was empty and grey.  
That made him angry, he ran to it and started punching the glass globe, kicking its limp metal tentacles and screamed.  
“Come hai potuto? Come hai potuto lasciarmi?!”  
The silence following his questions infuriated him.  
“Rispondetemi! RISPONDENTEMI!” he screamed form the top of his lungs, punching the glass once again, this time with both hands.  
But his fury quickly turned into sorrow as he loosened his fists and caressed the orb. Then he pressed his forehead on the cold glass and continued in a very quiet voice: “Hai detto che mi vedrai di nuovo ...”  
A teardrop fell onto the cold, metal floor.  
“…but will _I_ ever see _you_ again?”  
Donald took a few deep breaths. He didn’t have time for this. There was a city to save.  
Again.  
He turned and looked at the metal closet containing his old hero uniform, walked over to it and tentatively opened it, wondering if his old costume would still fit him.  
It did. Of course, it did.  
Before running out and jumping down the elevator shaft, he turned, for the second time that day already, and whispered to the darkened room.  
“Tu sei la ragione per cui vivo. Ti… Grazie.”

It didn’t take long to find the purple aliens - they weren’t necessarily hiding. Right in the middle of the city square, there was their ship (only one, Donald noted happily) and a group of seven tall, narrow-waisted figures. Normally, Donald would ask his companion for advice but…  
“I’m all on my own now,” he whispered, ready to enter the battlefield.  
Or was he?  
Suddenly, a big, bulky, robotic duck entered his field of vision. Gizmoduck? And another smaller than Evronian feathered friend joined him. Darkwing Duck.  
Donald hid behind the corner and looked on for a while. Maybe he didn’t have to end his hero retirement after all. Maybe they’ll handle it. Or not.  
As if in slow motion he noticed Darkwing turning his back to one of the aliens, who lifted his coolflame gun, set it to laser, and-  
Just in a nick of time Paperinik swooped in there and kicked it out of the Evronian’s grip. Then he used the gravity adjustment tool on his shield, set the setting to low and sucker punched his opponent in the beak, sending him to fly up. Paperinik followed him and about five meters above ground, reversed the setting to high, making the purple fiend plummet to the ground. The pavement cracked and so did the Evronian’s head.  
“You!” shouted the biggest of the, now six, aliens. Presumably their new general.  
“You?” asked Darkwing Duck.  
“I though, you were retired?” quaked Gizmoduck.  
“The favole of my retirement have been highly exaggerated,” smiled the vigilante in return.  
“Evronians, bring me his head!” screamed their leader.  
Upon this command, all of them turned to him. But he was ready. He’d lived long enough and if he could save the planet and rid the universe of its worst scum, well, that wasn’t a bad way to go.  
He turned to his two fellow heroes: “Get out of here!” And clutched the self-destruct button on his shield. _It should take all of them, all of us. All the relics_ …he thought.  
“I am Darkwing Duck, I don’t run from danger!” smiled the purple caped hero.  
“Yeah, mister Paperinik. We’ll help you!” joined Gizmoduck and send a few pies flying into the enemy faces.  
Donald rolled his eyes. He didn’t want them to get themselves killed…he’ll have to figure out something else.  
“In quel caso – PIES WON’T WORK!” he shouted and at least punched an Evronian, who tried to sneak up behind him, with his shield’s extended fist.  
“Look,” said Darkwing jumping over the enemy line and punching one in the stomach, “you can go home again, Gizmoduck and I, ugh can’t believe I’ve said that, got this!” But his opponent lifted him up in the air and threw him at Paperinik.  
“Sì,” he grumbled, helping Darkwing up, “I can see that.”  
By that point Gizmoduck joined them and the three heroes stood back to back surrounded by a group of six looming purple aliens.  
“Ok, mister Paperinik, you’re the one with experience in this particular field,” swallowed Gizmoduck, “what should we do?”  
Donald closed his eyes and thought for a few seconds.  
“You, Robopap, got any missiles?” he frowned.  
“Uh, yeah, yeah I do,” muttered Gizmoduck, eyes fixed on the enemies drawing closer.  
“Good, fire at their ship. So they can’t scram. And you, ehm, purple wierdo – got anything?”  
“Purple weirdo? Excuse you, I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am-“  
“So, do you or not?!”  
“I have a gas gun, that is out of gas. But I still have a grappling hook.”  
Paperinik sighed.  
“Ok, on the count of three, I’ll swing you over to the dead Evronian and you’ll take his gun, while Robopap here takes on the ship. I’ll try to capture their attention and buy you time to do that, capisci?”  
Silence followed and he figured they nodded out of his sight.  
“Okay – uno!”  
He grabbed Darkwing’s arm and swung him on his shield.  
“Due!”  
The lowered the gravity setting and lifted him up.  
“Tre!!”  
He lifted his shield sending the purple vigilante flying up in the sky and over the Evronian heads. At the same time, he heard Gizmoduck’s suit make whirring noises, presumably deploying the missiles…  
Great, so it takes time, Paperinik thought as he also jumped over the Evronians and ran in the opposite direction from Darkwing. Maybe he could buy him time by lowering the gravity again and throwing this limo at them-wait!  
“Aspetta cosa?!” he shouted out loud, as he recognized the McDuck limousine and its driver and passengers. Della getting out of the driver’s seat, Scrooge doing the same on the other side and, to his absolute horror, the four children in the back.  
By the time he processed that, he was almost by the limo, so he suddenly changed directions and stumbled, only to be caught by his sister.  
He almost thanked her but changed his mind upon seeing the purple shapes looming over his kids in the reflection on the car windows.  
“What were you thinking?! Bringing bambini with you!!” he shouted at her.  
She seemed offended. “First of all, I didn’t know they were there, they sneaked in! And second-“  
A laser beam almost hit her head and Paperinik pulled her down with him and hid her behind the car. He was about to run back out, but she stopped him by grabbing his sleeve and whispered: “Do you know where my brother is?”  
He was using a speech modifier but still decided it was safer to just resort to nodding. This action was rewarded by a sigh of relief, which surprised him.  
She must have noticed his change of expression and added: “Is he safe?”  
He nodded again and Della let go of his arm.  
Paperinik jumped on the roof of the limo and noticed Scrooge trying to battle an alien just using his cane. _What was he thinking? Was he crazy?_  
“You can’t just bring a cane to a laser fight!” he shouted at him. “Partire! Leave!”  
And he jumped right next to him and started to shove him to safety, or at least behind the car.  
“Not until I find me nephew!” growled Scrooge as he tried to kick the laser out of the Evronian’s grip.  
This didn’t seem like something Scrooge would do. At least not to Donald. He looked at his uncle inquisitively, trying to see blue coolflame flames coming out of his head but saw nothing. His concentration was disturbed by Della shouting from behind the limo: “He’s safe somewhere! Hide!”  
Scrooge just turned to Paperinik. “Is that true?”  
“Si, now go!”  
And to his surprise he did. But not behind the car but in front of it. Meeting Della and together they stood in front of the kids as living shield.  
At this moment, two things happened. First, Gizmoduck finally finished readying the missiles and the last Evronian ship went up in a ball of flames. Second, the alien who fought Scrooge finally got proper hold of his gun again and aimed it at him and Della.  
Donald didn’t hesitate for a millisecond and jumped in front of it.  
He felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder and hit the ground. His beak made a breaking sound when it hit the pavement, but he couldn’t feel it anymore. He couldn’t see either.  
But he still heard. He heard Gizmoduck’s slightly horrified but proud tone saying that he got two in the explosion. Just a moment afterwards he heard a laser and then Darkwing’s boasting that he also got one, but in hand to hand combat, so that counts as two as well.  
He also heard the children screaming variations of Oh no and presumed these lamentations were addressed to him.  
Another moment passed and he picked up one of the most horrifying gargling sounds he could remember. Evronian laughter. The alien that shot him was laughing maniacally before the sound abruptly ended and he felt Scrooges cane, and the purple menace, fall to the ground next to him.  
Then, a cacophony of sounds. Two beams. The other heroes shouting that they got away. And finally, the car doors opening, little feet getting out.  
“Pap-mister Paperinik?” he heard Louie say.  
“Ehm, Duck Avenger, are you alright?” asked Dewey.  
He noticed that both Huey and Webby were silent. So it was worse than he thought.  
The sound of another pair of feet accompanied by a wheel came to him from behind and circled around the purple body lying next to him.

A moment of silence.

“What are we going to do now?” asked Gizmoduck solemnly. “Two of them got away.”  
“What has to be done,” he heard Darkwing Duck say, “if they show up, we will fight them.” Then he dropped the alien gun and added quietly: “Together.”  
Suddenly two small hands grabbed his shoulder.  
“You can’t die! You are the best superhero of all time! You are Paperinik the Duck Avenger, a legend!” shouted Louie’s voice next to his ear.  
“Louie,” he heard Della say and Louie was pulled away from him.  
“No! Please!” went the green duckling on. “You’re my hero, don’t leave!”  
“Your hero?” sounded suddenly a deep raspy voice behind Donald. The voice of the Evronian Scrooge had knocked out. Everybody had been looking at Louie and they weren’t paying attention.  
“I could make it, so that you end up like him, little one.”  
Donald had to get up, he had to save his boy. In a flash, he grabbed the gun Darkwing had dropped earlier and stood behind the tall fiend.  
“Any last words, Earth scum?” he was just asking.  
“Yeah,” sounded Paperinik from behind him.  
The Evronian turned in surprise, blue pupil-less eyes wide.  
“Send hell my regards,” finished Paperinik, pulling the trigger and sending the last alien standing to the ground.  
The small crowd looked at him and deep inside, Donald selfishly revelled in their adoring gazes.  
_You don’t deserve this attention._ Spoke the little but persistent voice in his head. _You’ve done about as much as the other heroes, and you got hurt as well.  
You’re nothing without Uno._  
But his train of thought had been interrupted by Gizmoduck, putting his armoured hand on his shoulder.  
“Are, ehm, mister Paperinik, are you ok?”  
Donald just looked at the deep red stain on the ground. It was smaller than he though. He was going to be ok.  
“Si,” he nodded, “I’ve had worse.” When he saw the other man’s concerned expression, he added a reassuring smile. It seemed to have worked.  
He felt a tug at his sleeve and heard a sniffle. Louie.  
“Are you, sniff, are you sure?” he asked.  
Paperinik knelt down to him to look him in the eyes. “Has a simple laser shot ever stopped me before?” he asked back.  
Louie shook his head. His brothers and Webby stepped closer to him and Dewey poked him with his elbow. “Ask him,” he whispered.  
“Ask me what?”  
“Do you know we’re the nephews of your friend Donald?” asked Dewey.  
“Si, he’d mentioned you once, Qui, Quo and Qua, right?” Paperinik joked and enjoyed Dewey’s annoyed expression.  
“He had never mentioned you even in the sligh-“started Huey but stopped when Louie stepped on his foot.  
“What I meant to say is – my brother Louie here,” he pointed to his green-clad brother, who seemed to have lost his ability not only to speak but also to blink, “is your biggest fan. Do you think you could sigh his poster?”  
Paperinik was ready to nod but stopped himself.  
“Un poster? There are posters of me?”  
“No,” admitted Huey and continued with the expression older siblings have when talking about their little brothers or sisters, “but my brother is great at drawing and made it himself.”  
Donald was touched and had to really fight the urge to pet his boy’s head and pull him in for a hug.  
“Si,” he agreed, “give the poster to your zio Donald and I’ll sign it for you.”  
All of the kids, and to Donald’s surprise even the other two heroes, let out a sad whimper.  
Darkwing drew closer. “So, I presume this means a farewell?” he asked quietly.  
“Why wouldn’t it? We’ve dealt with the last Evronian ship, my work is done, and you don’t need me anymore,” answered Paperinik matter-of-factly. His shoulder, not to mention his beak, were starting to hurt as the adrenaline was wearing off and he wanted to leave before his family noticed something familiar about his stance or goodness forbid, before the speech modifier broke, as they were prone to malfunctions.  
“But,” started Gizmoduck, “given that two of them escaped,” he gestured around them, “and also some other recent situations…well…I’d hoped that before you retire again, you could…ehm…teach us?” He was stuttering and was clearly nervous. Maybe the nerves from the fight or maybe, just maybe, he was also a fan of Paperinik…Donald knew that Fenton was slightly younger than him, about six or seven years, and it would be possible. Heck, if his own eleven-year-old nephew was a fan, anything was possible.  
“Ehm, mister Paperinik?” he asked again breaking Donald from his trans.  
“You don’t need lessons! Especially not from an old disastro like me…” he started to mumble but Darkwing interrupted him.  
“Disaster? The Duck Avenger a disaster? For years you were the closest thing to a real Darkwing Duck, you are a legend! And for your age, you are still in quite the shape.”  
“You didn’t seem too happy to see me when I arrived,” retorted Donald sarcastically. He didn’t like all the flattery, it made him afraid something was going to happen. People didn’t just like him like that…but then again, he wasn’t Donald. He was Paperinik a great hero – who only managed all of his heroic deeds thanks to his great friends only to lose them all.  
That was it, he had to deny. He had nothing to teach them!  
“That’s because I didn’t know it was you!” blurted out Darkwing. “And then you threw the Evronian into the air and you hurdled me across them – and how you saved the kid, you’re awesome!”  
“I agree!” added Gizmoduck and the two heroes drew closer to Donald, with so much hope in their eyes…  
Donald just rubbed his eyes with his healthy arm and nodded slowly. The two men cheered and so did Louie.  
“You’ll have to take me with you,” he hopped up and down and reminded Donald of Webby for a moment, “and sign my poster, please!”  
Paperinik just turned to him, gave him what he’d hoped to be a stern look and said: “But from now on you’ll be more careful, promise?”  
Louie nodded and smiled so wide it almost looked painful.  
Speaking of painful, Donald’s arm stopped hurting and became mostly numb and that was a bad sign. He really had to go.  
“Ok, we’ll meet next Sunday, right here. If you figure out a better place to train, that’ll be molto bene, if you don’t - we’ll have to train in the streets and neither you nor Duckburg want that. Now I have to go.”  
“Wait!” called Della.  
“What?” he snapped.  
“Where is Donald?”  
“Hiding,” he answered and wondered just how true this statement was.  
“He went to warn you, didn’t he?” she started. He wanted to interrupt but she stopped him.  
“You don’t have to tell me, I know how much you meant to each other,” she continued and Donald heard Scrooge scoff at this remark, “just send him home please.”  
Again, her sincere worry about him surprised Donald and suddenly, he was glad he didn’t have to blow himself up to smithereens. Just a little bit though.  
He just smiled, nodded, and used his grapping hook, with his healthy arm, to swing himself over the roof of the nearest building and then over to Ducklair tower.  
There he went up the secret floor and took his suit off. It needed mending at the shoulder but so did Donald. Sadly, the things needed for that were not available. So, he just put some bandages around it and hoped that he would last till the manor. He also taped his slightly cracked beak with some adhesive bandages, patted the empty glass globe, and headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Come hai potuto? Come hai potuto lasciarmi? - How could you? How could you leave me?  
> Rispondetemi! RISPONDENTEMI! - Answer me! ANSWER ME!!  
> Hai detto che mi vedrai di nuovo ... - You said you'll see me again ...  
> Tu sei la ragione per cui vivo. Ti… Grazie. - You are the reason I live. Do you ... Thanks.  
> favole - tale  
> In quel caso - in that case  
> Robopap - Gizmoduck's italian name  
> capisci - do you understand  
> Aspetta cosa?! - What what?!  
> bambini - children  
> Partire! - Go! (or Leave! but apparently also Start! but that is not the intended meaning I swear - sorry Italians)  
> Qui, Quo and Qua - Huey's, Dewey'ys and Louie's italian names :-)  
> molto bene - very good
> 
> Ok, I'm not Italian neither do I speak the langauge, but I thought it would be cool if Everett Ducklair were an Italian, so Uno is and when Donald became a superhero, to further conceal his identity, he had decided to be an Italian too. Just as a nod to the comics, why not :-)  
> All of the Italian has been done through Google translate, so if you are Italian - I am really sorry.
> 
> Btw, this story is kinda a continuation of The Token of Truth but a free one, so yeah.
> 
> Hope you liked this story, it's a part one of three.


End file.
